1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an ordering system, and an order management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus including an image processing device needs consumables or supplies. For example, an electrophotographic image processing device needs consumables such as paper, toner, and photoconductors (image carriers). Such consumables are ordered from suppliers such as manufacturers by, for example, an administrator (a person who manages apparatuses, systems, etc.) according to their consumption status (e.g., the amount left/used, the degree of wear, etc.). However, in a user environment having a large number of electronic apparatuses, a process of checking the consumption status of consumables and ordering the consumables based on the consumption status is laborious for an administrator. For this reason, technologies for automating the process of ordering consumables have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-165092 discloses a technology where orders for consumables of electronic apparatuses are centrally processed by a management server to reduce workload in ordering the consumables.
However, with related-art order management technologies, no mechanism is provided for the end user (or any user other than the administrator) to confirm the status of orders.
For example, although the management server disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-165092 allows the administrator to confirm the status of orders on a screen, the management server does not allow the end user to confirm the status of orders. This applies not only to the status of orders for consumables but also to the status of orders for troubleshooting (or repair) services.
In order management, for smooth operation of apparatuses, it is desirable to allow not only administrators but also end users to confirm the status of orders for consumables and troubleshooting services.